Ice Kings
by Tenno Shibui
Summary: Sanzo, Kou and Tokiya in a hot spring... nothing special... not unless you girls make your imaginations run... Saiyuki and Flame of Recca crossover


sigh my first one-shot cross-over fic... if you read this, be kind enough to drop a comment or something... i'm always on the move and itwould be nice to hear from someone...

Disclaimer: Who? Me? Own Saiyuki?

What's Wrong?

Hot Spring... a way to relax?!! (Ice Kings!)

Sanzo, with a usual pout tugging on his mouth, slowly stepped on the water.

"Warm," he murmured under his breath, an unexpected smile tugging at his lips as he took his time submerging himself on the refreshing water and placed a towel on top of his blond head. He sighed and looked around the steam filled room... he can barely see anything from the steam, he slowly relaxed as he drifted into oblivion as he practiced a peaceful meditation in the middle of the steaming water. He stayed in the water meditating for about an hour when the door slid open, interrupting one of the monk's peaceful moments. The red-head stranger barely figured the half-submerged monk, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why here Kou?...here to fight...too bad... I'm in no mood..." the priest murmured as the demon prince stepped down on the warm water.

"No..." the demon carelessly murmured. "I just want to relax, okay?" the monk just remained half submerged in the water, eyes closed, and silent. Kou just watched him and walked through the water and submerged himself in it. "Aaah!" the demon happily murmured.

The monk stirred. "I can't believe Dokugakuji isn't with you..."

Kou just sat back on a rock and stared at the rising steam blankly. "I just took a break for a while... the empress tried to stop me but... I was able to persuade her... lucky you... you're your own boss... I can't see Son anywhere... alone too?" The monk managed to nod. "Oh well.." he sighed at the ever-so-quiet-and-composed Sanzo (at least he got a nod).The two remained quiet and tense for about half an hour - Sanzo, meditating... Kou staring blankly into oblivion... "You know..." Kou murmured, trying to break the tense atmosphere between him and the monk. "This is my first time to take a bath with someone..." he laughed. "and to top it off... it's a monk!" Sanzo remained quite composed and expressionless as someone entered the room again.. this time, the man was a stranger to both of them; two pairs of eyes shot up to see whoever had joined them. "Yo!" Kou greeted the newcomer who plainly looked at him and said, "Hello." The gray hair was realesed from the high ponytail as the younger human soaked himself in the water. Kou watched him with fascination. "Kid... what's your name?"

The grayish-green looked up, seemingly bored but still answered, "Mikagami... Tokiya," the boy shifted his gaze at the handsome blond priest. "Is he sleeping?" he asked, looking at Sanzo with fascination, who, for the past two hours in the water, continued his meditation.

Kou snorted. "Oh! The monk..." he sneered at Sanzo. "He has been meditating for at least two hours now since I arrived..." he was cut short when he saw Tokiya move toward the uncaring priest and gaped at him.

"Are you sure he's a priest?" he asked.

Kou moved towards Sanzo to face the boy with flowing gray hair. "Yeah... but move a little away from him... he's uh... well, urmh, short tempered..."

Tokiya stared at the demon prince and looked back at the serene features of Sanzo, he shrugged but still followed the older m- er youkai's instruction to prevent any sign of trouble. He sat near Kougaiji and looked at the demon, confused. "How can a monk like that be short tempered?"

Kou shook his head, hair plastered on his face. "Don't know... but trust me... you DON'T wanna see him angry..." Tokiya nodded, still doubting. They continues their conversation for a least three hours, about Sanzo, who was still quietly meditating, seemingly losing care about time. The monk suddenly stood up in the water and opened his eyes, the monk frowned at the two. "What the hell are you two talking about?" the two men paled at the snarling figure of Sanzo. "Er... we were talking about the, uhm, importance of taking a bath in a hot spring!" Sanzo still wasn't convinced but pulled a towel to cover his naked body. "I'm leaving!" the monk scowled as he slammed the door shut. The two men were silent. "Uhm..." Kougaiji was still starting at the door Sanzo used. "Wanna hear another story?"


End file.
